Ma, Ma, Who's My Pa?
by La Rata
Summary: Benjamin Franklin once said, "Three can keep a secret if two are dead." But sometimes death can do just the opposite. It reveal what some think should have stayed quite. This is a Criminal Minds, CSI:Miami, Walker, Texas Ranger, and Rizzoli & Isle Crossover story. The story plot is mine and the characters are not.
1. Who's my Pa?

Chapter 1 ~ My Father's Name

* * *

Part I -

"Listen," protested a young man as he sat down with his young infant son in his arms, "I will just take Noah out to the grocery store. He needs some fresh air and some bonding time with his father."

"I'm just not sure that it is safe to take him out since the common household cold is going around," protested Carlyn.

"Please," protested Rossi.

"Okay," she sighed.

* * *

Part II -

"Let's get some fresh lettuce," Rossi said as stopped by the fresh produce.

"Nnaa," mumbled the baby in the cart as he swung his arm into the air.

"Excuse me," asked a young woman.

"Yes," Rossi he turned around.

"Could you point me in the direction of the um..." she paused thoroughly embarrassed.

"Yes," said Rossi patiently.

"Um," the woman lowed he voice as she whispered, "the bathroom?"

"Wah," screamed Noah.

Jumping Rossi suddenly twirled around as he heard his son screaming. At that moment he realized he saw his whole world come crashing down. An older man had grabbed his son, Noah and was running away with him.

* * *

Part III -

It had been twenty-four years since Noah had been taken. Groaning Rossi leaned back in his office. Shaking his head he slowly took out another file. The years had treated his with some compassion. A few years after Noah had been abducted, he and Carlyn decided to have another child. Unfortunately their son died after spending only a couple of hours of being born. After that he and Coralyn just drifted apart.

"Hey, Rossi," a young voice broke him from his musings.

"Yes," he said turning around as he looked up a Reid.

"I was wondering if you could look at this file and give me a second opinion?" asked Reid shyly.

"Sure," Rossi said in a very melonkoly tone.

Sighing, Reid sat down, "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Why?" asked Rossi.

"It is just that every year at this same day you always get really sad. I was just wondering if I could cheer you up some," Reid responded.

"Nothing that you can do, except maybe lend a listening ear."

"Be a listening ear?" wondered Reid out loud. "Even if I wanted to I could not give you an ear that you hear out of."

Shaking head Rossi turned back to the file in front of him on his desk. Sometimes dealing with Reid could be tiresome. After all the young man could never grasp when something was not to be taken literately.

"Ring," rang a cell phone suddenly into the air.

"Excuse me," said Reid with a small blush. "Yes," he responded as he stood up.

"Hey, Reid." responded a sweet feminine voice.

"How are you feeling?" stammered Reid.

"Really well. Did the Ranger's find any DNA match to yours," asked the young woman.

"Yeah, they did. They found a match to my DNA."

"Well?"

"It was not William's fault. It turns out that he was an innocent bystander."

"So, what did the DNA say?"

* * *

Part IV -

**(Note: Shall I keep this story or should should I trash it?)**


	2. Headaches

Chapters 2 Headaches

(Note: I do not own any of the shows that I am drawing from. Criminal Minds belongs to CBS, Walker, Texas Ranger belongs to CBS, Rizzoli and Isles belongs to TNT, and CSI:Miami belongs to CBS. I will not and am never going to make any money from writing this story. I the plot is mine the characters are not.)

* * *

Part I -

My name is Maura Isles and this is a story of one of my closest and dearest friends, Dr. Spencer Reid. I started to write his story shortly after he died and just recently re-discovered the manuscript tucked away in a small wooden box. However this is not my story but his.

* * *

Part II -

It had been three days since I gone to the doctor who had told me that I might be mentally ill. I was coming back from a coffee break when J.J. called us all into the round room.

"Four murders all occurring outside of the city of Sacramento, California," JJ started to say. She paused as my cellphone began to ring. Seeing the phone number on the screen I answered the phone.

"Dr. Reid."

"Reid, man, it me. Um, Calleigh...she...um is a coma. I was in Tampa when I found out and I got a phone call and Ryan collapsed."

"Whoa, slow your horses, please," I interrupted. "Now take a deep breath and run it all by me again. Ryan did what?"

"Calleigh," Eric interrupted without preamble, "she's in the hospital in a coma."

I sucked in air as I stumbled back into my seat. I could see Hotch and Rossi starring at me. I took a deep breath as I asked, "How...how is she. I..."

"Hello, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine. I'm sorry I think Eric may be going into shock."

"Yeah, that's a common reaction. About eighty percent of people when they are suffering through a critical situation will freeze up. So can you please tell me what is going on?"

"Sure. You see Calleigh ran into a burning house..."

"She DID WHAT," I screamed out. Drawing the entire team's attention. JJ had stopped speaking and was listening intently to my conversation.

Horatio very calmly began speak as if I had never interrupted him. "Calleigh did what any good police officer does she went in when she saw a young boy trying to get out of a second-story floor room. She is in a coma right now. The doctor told me that he does not know why but her heart stopped and they had to bring her back. Eric was in Tampa and as soon as I told him about Calleigh he was right here."

"Makes sense," I said. "So how is she doing?"

"At the moment she is doing okay. She still in a coma but the doctors think that she will be coming out of it very soon."

"Is she?" I asked. "I mean I don't want to intrude..."

Horatio interrupted me by calmly saying, "Reid don't worry. He and she would like it if you did come down here."

I looked at my watch as I said, "I'll be there in a couple of hours. See you then. Oh, by the way which room is she staying in?"

"Room 5 in the west wing of the hospital."

"Thanks," I said and ended the call.

Garcia was the first one to speak when she asked, "Reid what's wrong?"

The news had shaken me so deeply that I leaned my head into my right hands I as I tried to wrap my brain around the fact that my dearest friend was in the hospital. "Calleigh..." I paused trying to regain my composer, "she's in a coma. The doctors think that she'll make but..." I turned to face Hotch. "May I sit this case out? I need to be with Calleigh. I mean she's got Eric. If only they would admit that they are in love with each other but that will probably be awhile."

"I..." began Hotch to speak.

"Go and be with your friend, Reid," said Rossi interrupting Hotch.

I glanced at Hotch who nodded and then echoed Rossi's words.

Slapping the file close, I asked Gracia to reserve me a quickest flight to Miami.

A few hours later and I was walking toward room 5 in the west wing of Miami Dade General Hospital. During the flight down my headache had turned into a slight nagging a back pain that was easily ignored to to raging migraine. I had already throw up twice since leaving Quntico. Knowing the risks of excessive vomiting I tried to keep down a little bit of Sprite but I could not even keep that down.

As I as walked down the long corridor with my head down and sunglasses on, I suddenly ran into a nurse.

"Oh, dear me," exclaimed the nurse as the entire file she was carrying split open and the contents spilled out everywhere.

Always somewhat awkward with women I stammered as I said, "I-I- am sorry." Blushing bright red, I bent down to help her pick up the medical file. Unfortunately for me and her, we both dived for the files at the same time.

When our heads collided, I suddenly felt a stabbing pain shoot through my brain. Unable to stop myself, I let out a scream of pain.

"What's the matter," inquired the nurse.

"My head," I managed to crock out as I tried to control my breathing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that I hit your heard that hard when I bent down to pick up the file," answered the nurse in a gentle voice.

"It's ka..." I rasped out. Then I began to throw up the entire seven ounces of Sprite that I had managed to drink. As my stomach slowly stopped spinning I looked up at her as I slowly said, "I have been having..." here I pause trying to figure out what was I saying.

"What is your name?" asked the nurse.

"Dr. Spencer Reid and you?"

"Dr. Alexx Woods," she calmly replied. She reached up and felt my forehead. "My dear boy," the exclaimed, "you are running a low grade fever."

"Yes, I've had this fever for about three days so far."

"I see," said Alexx with a nod.

"I have been running a low grade fever for different periods of time since thirty-two days ago. The longest period that I had a fever was six days."

"And how long has it been since your headaches have begun?" Dr. Woods hesitantly inquired.

"Three days after my first fiver spell which was twenty-seven days ago."

"Have you noticed anything different in you physical body?"

"Listen," I said slowly standing up. "I've already gone to a doctor and he told me that I might be suffering from some sort of mental illness. Now if you want to tell me what you think it might be do so but please just leave me alone," I snapped.

Dr. Woods was slightly taken aback at my harsh words by she simply said to words. "Brain tumor."

"What," I asked with my mouth open wide. I opened my mouth and closed it several times. Just when I thought that I could speak again she cut in.

"Some of the common signs of cancer are headaches, nausea, loss of fine motar skills, loss of thought in the middle of a sentence." She fished in her pocket for a pen. "Here is the name of one of the best neurologist that our hospital has. He will be able to tell you if my suspicions are true."

With that she finished picking all the papers off the floor. Walking around the corner she called over her should, "Don't worry about the barf. I call someone in the clean it up."

When I walked into the small room that Calleigh was being held in, I was plesently surprised to see that she was awake.

"Hey," I said rather pleasantly.

Calleigh smiled at me but said nothing.

"The doctor told me that she would be unable to speak for a little while," responded Eric.

I was about to open my mouth to answer him when Horatio and the beautiful Dr. Woods walked into the room.

"Dr. Reid," said Horatio pleasantly. "Pleasure to finally to finally meet you."

"Wait so you two know each other?" asked the Dr. Woods.

"I knew him back from when we meet during a home-economics class," Calleigh managed to croak out.

"Here," I said, handing her a cup of water.

"Thanks," she said as she let out a mega-watt smile.

"Well," said Dr. Woods having complete a thorough examination of Calleigh's charts, turned to Calleigh, "are you feeling sick to your stomach or anything?"

"No," whispered Calleigh. "Just tired."

"Okay," Dr. Woods nodded. "I think it would be good if we all let Calleigh get some rest. I, also think that we all should go home and get some rest. We are not doing anyone any good when we are not bright-eye and bushy tail."

* * *

Part III -

After a good nights sleep decided to go see the doctor that Dr. Woods had recommended. After spending about five hours of having my temperature taken, weight and height measured, blood pressure taken, several MRI's, several EEG's, and having a whole bunch yerine and blood taken from me, the Doctor came in.

"I'm Doctor Jonathan," he said. He looked straight at me as he said, "Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Give the good news I asked him.

Nodding Doctor Jonathan proceeded to gravely tell me, "You have plenty of time to live. The bad news is that you have a brain tumor. It is cancerous. You will die."

My mind went numb after Doctor Jonathan told me that I was going to die.

That weekend I went through the entire five stages of grief.

The first stage was denial. That was easy. All I had to do was send my brain scans to several of well respected doctors. Unfortunately for me they all told me that they were all sorry for me and that Doctor Jonathan's diagonals was correct.

I went through the bargaining stage even quicker.

Anger was the best stage. I ended up having to repay the hotel manager nine hundred dollars in damages. Probably the stain glass window that I smashed was the most expensive repair to pay for.

After anger I went into depression. I simply gave in and shut the curtains and cried like a baby. After spending ten hours doing just that I decided that if I were living on such a short time bomb I might as well make the most of it.

Calleigh was getting released that Monday morning. After seeing her and Eric off I saw Dr. Woods.

"Excuse, Dr. Woods," I asked.

"Yes," she said politely.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you last time. Anyway I just wanted to tell you that I... your diagnose was right."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I had hoped that I had misjudged what it was."

"Well, I not." I stubbornly declared. "If it hadn't been for you I might never have gotten to do all that I have wished to do."

"I suppose that facing death always makes one understand how short life is."

"That it is," I agreed. With that I left the hospital. I went to Calleigh's home where she, Eric, and Ryan were having a friendly banter.

As I entered the room Calleigh looked up and said in here cheerful voice, "Look at who the cat dragged. I mean you look like you received news that someone was dying in your family."

"Someone is," I replied glumly. Her comment reminded me of the fact that I would never get see Henry grow up or... well I thought to myself no need to go down that rode. "I was just diagnosed with a brain tumor. The doctor thinks that I have about a year to live."

"I'm sorry," said Calleigh.

"Don't be," I replied. "I am on my way back home but I want to tell you and Eric something."

"And that would be?" inquired Ryan clearly intrigued.

"Calleigh and Eric, you two should get married," and with that I stood up and grinning walked out of the house.

* * *

Part IV

_**(IMPORTANT: Due to life's daily course I will not be updating this story until sometime in mid May to mid June.**_

_**Please endure my erratic update pace and enjoy this story.)**_


	3. IMPORTANT Notice

Okay, this is dedicated to all of my fantastic readers. I have some bad news. I will not be updateing this story until late December. I am sorry that I am doing this but I have some other things going on in my life currently that need my attention at the most. I will however be soon some short on shot stories based off of the promts from the Chit Chat on Author's Corner. I have not given up on writing this story.


End file.
